Document management is typically an integral part of running a business, particularly when a business has remotely located business locations. Many businesses receive hundreds or thousands of documents every day from outside sources at various locations. These documents typically need to be filed and/or forwarded correctly for proper operation of a business. Received documents are typically routed to the appropriate person, department, or file location via hand delivery, email, or other delivery services to the appropriate offices or file rooms. The number of received documents often requires substantial efforts and costs in determining the appropriate location for each document and delivering each document to its appropriate location.
Many companies use business software systems, such as customer relationship management (CRM) systems, to manage communications and transactions with their customers. When employees send or receive documents, the known business software systems do not provide a relatively simple and easy to use method for storing the documents in association with the applicable customer account. The known software systems do not provide a relatively simple and easy to use method for combining multiple documents for forwarding to a customer or vendor. Also, the known software systems do not provide a relatively simple and easy to use method for setting tasks to contact the recipient at a future date to confirm receipt of the document and answer any questions. Consequently, employees can encounter a loss in work flow efficiency, a decrease in productivity and a decrease in customer service quality.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, these disadvantages and shortcomings.